


There And Back Again

by masayosi661



Series: [zh-TW] Worthy of Trust and Confidence [10]
Category: Olympus Has Fallen (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayosi661/pseuds/masayosi661
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>班寧總統與他的第一紳士。（笑）</p>
            </blockquote>





	There And Back Again

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [There And Back Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972267) by [masayosi661](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayosi661/pseuds/masayosi661), [purplesheep22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesheep22/pseuds/purplesheep22)



跟今天過後便與此處徹底告別的卸任總統一同走進橢圓形辦公室，麥克‧班寧觀看這個事隔多年後他又要每天報到的空間，忍不住感慨起來。只不過這次，他是以完全不同的身分再走進來。他當年確實打從心底認為那提案相當有意思，不過他也承認，他沒想到居然真能實現那個願景。想起當初的提案人，他露出微笑，做為總統當選人的配偶，對方現在想必正由第一夫人陪同去參觀起居區。

不過他能自然露出微笑也就只有這時候而已。這並不是麥克經歷過的第一個總統就職典禮，但身為一個配角跟身為主角，感想的確會大不相同。等到一整天過去，微笑彷彿已經在臉上生根，麥克開始感覺自己這輩子除了恰到好處的笑容之外可能再也做不出其他表情的時候，時鐘指針已經超過正中的十二好幾個刻度了。

進到起居區，把所有特勤關在門外，麥克伸手攬住身旁的男人，靠在他身上發出沉重而疲憊的嘆息，惹來一陣笑聲。

「現在你懂了？」

「對，而這還只是第一天，我可以說自己上了賊船嗎？」

「放心，不會每天都這樣。當然，也有比這更糟糕的時刻，不過這就留給你自己去體會了。」

看著麥克皺著臉的表情，艾許輕撥他有些散下來的劉海。「別這樣，你今天表現得非常出色，總統先生。」

「……再說一次？」

「你表現得很出色？」

「不是那個。呃、算了，沒事。」癟了癟嘴，新任總統一瞬間表情有點困窘。

聞言奇怪地看他一眼，會意過來的艾許露出詭異的笑容。

「總統先生？真的？你的關鍵字是這個？」

「別笑了！我哪知道，你以前又沒說過！」

托住笑到彎下腰前傾的艾許摟在懷裡，麥克無力地抱怨著。窩在他頸側又笑了好一陣子，抬頭看看眼前男人因酒精之外的原因而有些紅潤的臉色，艾許伸手捧住他的臉龐。

「嘿，我是說真的，我很為你驕傲，我的總統。」

「你是知道我會怎麼反應才故意這樣說的？」

「對。」聽著那毫不猶豫的回答，麥克發現無論多少年過去，他還是拿眼前這雙盈滿笑意的溫暖藍眸一點辦法也沒有。「但我也是認真的。」接著那雙眼湊得更近，直到他感覺一抹溫熱氣息緊貼到嘴上。在舌尖舔過唇縫的感觸中，他呻吟著閉上雙眼，任男人將他扯進那個親暱的熱吻中。

「不過，還是有些缺點。特勤局的人跟我抱怨，他們說你還是會在有動靜時先擋在我前面而不是讓他們做他們的工作。」

半閉著眼去追逐微微向後撤開的艾許，試圖繼續中斷的吻，麥克低聲嘟嚷。

「……我才不管，我沒辦法改，我也不想改，他們得去想辦法。」

「你知道你現在這樣可能是你以前最討厭的那種老闆吧？」

「我真不敢相信都這麼多年了他們還沒放棄。」

「哈，說得好像換成是你你就會放棄一樣。」

「好吧，我的確不會。」

煞有其事地點了點頭，麥克終於將唇間被扯開的距離再度消滅為零，堵住這段小小的陳情。儘管康納因為還有工作，典禮結束後便早早趁隙趕回紐約，此時偌大空間只有兩人獨處，他們也曾經在那沙發上度過不少愉快的時光，不過考慮到兩人現今的年齡，與隔天還是滿檔的行程，他們還是決定先進臥室再說。

「啊，真糟，一躺下來我就想睡了。說真的，麥克，讓我先睡一會吧，之後你就算想在橢圓形辦公室來我都不反對。」

「班！」

「怎麼，你喜歡那關鍵字卻沒有想過這個？」

「別鬧了，那裡架滿了監視器！雖然是舊配置，但我曾經知道白宮每一個監視器的位置跟哪個有收音好嗎！」

麥克懊惱低吼一聲。「靠，你一定是故意的，我得在那裡待至少四年。」

「你知道我，我很少不經思考做決定。」

推高艾許鬆開的襯衫袖口，麥克輕撫對方手臂上那條已淡去許多的疤痕。凝視他的神情，艾許臉上的調侃笑容轉為溫柔，伸出另一手梳過他開始有些泛白的棕髮。「是啊，那是其中一次。」

當時麥克已是眾議員，正首次競選參議員。選情並不樂觀，儘管麻州是艾許的老地盤，他在此地從地方檢察官、州檢察長一路做到州長而後進了白宮，但參議員不同於眾議員選舉，不是個單憑這些助力與麥克的個人魅力便能取得勝選的職位，因此競選行程比過往更加緊繃。

趁著某個午後難得的空檔，他和艾許一同出門去買些日用品，閒逛透氣的意義遠大於購物，並且當然有隨扈陪同，不過前總統與其配偶的護衛強度自然不比就任期間，也不至於讓人感到太大壓力。變故是在他們踏出購物中心時發生的，麥克手裡抱著購物紙袋，臉朝艾許正專心聽他解釋方才與他通過電話的競選幕僚的意見，於是他難得忽略了從斜後方突然衝上來、特勤們來不及攔阻的那個人影。

「麥克！」

麥克感覺胸前被用力一推，讓他猛然後退，極為勉強才平衡住沒讓購物袋脫手掉落，然而下一瞬間，眼前的景象就讓他拋下了手上那管他有什麼東西在裡頭的袋子。

「班！」

即便彎下腰自己按住手臂上的傷口，大量鮮血仍從艾許指縫中溢出，令麥克感到眼前一片腥紅。撲上前去一同緊壓傷處，讓對方倚靠在自己身上，麥克轉頭朝身旁已經衝上來將持刀行兇者壓制在地面的特勤怒吼。

「快開車過來！」

直到艾許的刀傷在急診室被處理完畢，麥克都感覺心中那份狂怒遲遲無法消散。因應他們的特殊狀況，院方安排一間空病房讓他們暫時停留，好避開那些被攔在醫院外，聞訊蜂擁而至的媒體最猛烈的第一波包圍。眼看帶路的護士遠離了病房，麥克轉頭朝艾許沉聲質問。

「你剛才在想什麼！你怎麼能自己去擋！」

手臂吊在胸前的男人聞言抬起頭望向他，滿臉不可置信。

「不然你指望我怎麼做？麥克，講點道理，那個人的刀衝著你的要害來的！」

「你知不知道我看見你滿手是血是什麼感覺？」

「是啊，所以我就該放你被人在我眼前捅死？」

「班！你只需要警告我一聲就好，我不會有事的！」

「我想不了那些！」艾許的咆哮聲讓麥克愣了幾秒，除去當年那個他不願意時常回想起的聖誕夜，他幾乎不曾聽過對方這樣失控。

「我那些年就受夠了！看著一個個熟面孔因為職責擋在你面前，用一條條生命換取自己的安全已經夠難受了，而我還得看著我的朋友、我心愛的人這樣做！你又哪裡會懂我每次看見你擋在我前面的感覺！而我們好不容易不是那麼回事了──」彷彿迷失在回憶中，艾許哽咽了一下，然後整個人發起抖來。「那把刀，我以為我會失去你，就像我當時失去了瑪姬。我不能失去你，麥克，我──」

在把話說完之前，艾許就被緊緊擁進熟悉的懷抱中。「班，我在這裡。我沒事，我就在這。」而後熟悉的親吻迅速停下他的顫抖，讓他在那懷抱中放鬆下來。

「……老天，我覺得自己真是無藥可救。」

「怎麼了？」低頭看著前一刻還安靜靠在自己肩上的艾許邊苦笑邊開口的複雜表情，麥克一臉疑惑。

「我忽然想到，這場選戰你應該是贏定了。選舉時中槍的那個人通常都會贏的，只要他沒死的話。」

忍不住白他一眼，麥克極盡嘲諷地回道：「夠了，你們這些政治動物。這次可不是我中槍。」

「哼，多選幾次你就等著加入我這邊吧。再說了，班寧議員，我們可是一起的。」

「好吧，至少我還挺喜歡一起這個說法。」

就如同無論艾許情不情願，麥克還是會在可能遇到危險時擋在他前面一樣，無論麥克是否樂意，艾許的預測確實成了真，麥克最終因此逆轉原本不利的選情，當選麻州參議員，而後也連任成功，並在參議員第二任任內決定參選總統。

而後他們一起回到這個老地方。

「老實說，我沒想到還會有機會再回來這裡。」

聽見艾許的喃喃低語，麥克停下正在他鎖骨處啃吮的動作抬起頭瞪他一眼。「那個成天說他對我有百分之百信心的人是誰來著？」

雙手圈上男人頸背，艾許把他拉近，輕吻他唇角後露出安撫笑容。「當然是我。我一直相信你的潛力，你也用事實證明了自己的能力跟意志。我只是想說，這條路從來不是只要有這些就能走過來的，否則白宮可要擠得走廊都坐滿人了。」

「我還有你，班。」

「……你恭維人的本事倒真是進步得我都快比不上了。」

「錯，我說的可是真心話。」得意地朝在奇襲下神態不覺有些靦腆的艾許使個眼色，麥克俯首再度吻上他。

因著競選期間與勝選後各式各樣的忙碌行程，他們已經好一陣子沒做到最後了，所以儘管兩人都已有些疲倦，還是得花費時間在仔細潤滑與擴張上。直到總算挺進那溫熱的軀體，麥克長長舒了口氣，注視著艾許仰起下巴、喘息略顯急促，像是極度愉悅卻又彷彿累得快睡著的表情。

「你如果真累了就睡吧。」

「這是接下來會無聊到讓我睡著的意思？噢──」因男人突然的一頂，艾許瞬間瞪大眼倒抽了口氣。

「抱歉，其實這只是場面話。你先挑釁的，你得負責。」

「……真不敢相信我居然把票投給了這種心胸狹窄的男人。」搖搖頭之後笑出聲，艾許將手伸向對方，接收到他的意圖，麥克更向前挺把自己楔得更深，整個人壓向他，而後握住了那雙手。

「你總得讓我至少開始上班的第一週能在辦公室裡專心工作。」

沒再等艾許回答，麥克開始加快抽送的速度，勾起對方喉間嗚咽般的呻吟，環在麥克腰際的腿不自覺收緊，腳後跟也朝他下背不住敲叩。

「麥克……」

男人充滿欲求的呼喚被吞入另一個熾熱的親吻中。粗重的喘息與肉體撞擊聲在房內低迴許久，最終原始且富有默契的律動逼使艾許射得兩人下腹間一片黏膩，而劇烈快感下收縮的腸壁緊得讓麥克呼吸一滯，隨即也解放出來。抽身分離交合的下體，麥克趴覆在艾許身上，鼻尖輕蹭他汗濕的髮鬢。

「晚安。」

因那隨低語噴在耳邊的氣息輕笑一聲，艾許側首回他一吻，雙眼已幾乎完全閉上。

「晚安，總統先生。」

隔天一早，經過稍嫌忙亂的梳洗後，慾望的痕跡與睡眠不足的疲憊被完美隱藏在兩人筆挺的西裝下，唯有特勤敲門入內提醒他們時間時艾許那小小的呵欠露了點端倪。目送艾許朝他位在東翼的辦公室離去的身影，麥克在隨扈陪同下穿過走廊往西翼走去，這是他曾跟隨艾許走過無數次的路線，但這天卻是他第一次以白宮主人的身分走向那間辦公室。

在特勤人員推開門後踏進橢圓形辦公室，麥克站在辦公桌前環視這個熟悉又陌生的空間。

他從未問過艾許當年他就職時，又或者他在倫敦那生死關頭講出那句誓詞的當下究竟是怎樣的心境。

「我謹莊嚴宣誓，我必忠實執行合眾國總統職務，竭盡全力，恪守、維護和捍衛合眾國憲法。」

低聲複述前一天才在典禮上當眾宣誓過的字句，麥克終於繞過辦公桌，在總統的椅子上坐了下來。

而他想，他現在也已經不需要問了。他有他自己的領悟，並明白自己願意為此面對任何困難並克服一切，就像這些年來他一直在做的，就像特勤局那句座右銘。

陽光透過他背後的落地窗直入室內，映得整個橢圓形辦公室寬敞明亮。接下來還有無盡的事需要做，無數的問題需要解決，他將可能在數不清的決定之間感到懷疑感到不安甚或痛悔遺憾，但他始終記得是什麼能帶領他一路走到此地，而他也會懷抱著那信心繼續走下去。

挺直背脊，深呼吸過後，麥克按下通話鍵召喚幕僚入內──他準備好了。


End file.
